Just a Gypsy
by Antantaru
Summary: Sesshomaru, a powerful demon/vampire, changes Kagome, a simple gyspsy dancer, to forever serve him. She is locked in a dungeon, where she falls in love with a prisoner and the guard.What will Sesshomaru do when he discovers what has happened between them?
1. Prologue

**Just a Gypsy**

By: Antantaru

_**Prologue**_

_Six hundred years ago, she was changed. She went from being a gypsy dancer, to being a slave to a powerful demon lord._

_Over the centuries, she had faced many problems, many difficulties. She had, had her heart broken, her life destroyed._

_But, through all of the things that had happened, if she were given the chance to go back, to make things different, she wouldn't change a thing…_

_Hell, before, she was just a gypsy…_


	2. Chapter One: Dance

**Just a Gyspsy**

By: Antantaru

_**Chapter One: Dance**_

He watched her from the shadows as her and another girl danced. Her movements were erotic; the sway and pulse of her hips, her head tilted, neck exposed, her hair flowing freely with her body.

She was perfect, flawless, as she preformed her gypsy dance for the surrounding men, her audience. Her body was also perfect; her outfit exposing her creamy skin, only covering her lower regions and well-formed breasts.

_'She will make the perfect slave…'_ he thought, keeping his eyes trained on her.

Her movements were carefully displayed, not one mistake made. She had danced this dance a hundred times, whereas the other girl was still learning it. The one he watched did not falter, not even when her eyes met his.

He noticed a subtle change in her dance. Her pulsing hips became less erotic, more seductive. She kept her eyes locked on his until the end of her dance and she bowed to her audience.

"Come to me…" he whispered, his voice carried on the wind.

It was his beauty more than his words that compelled her to walk to him. He was the image of wealth and beauty, a godly being. A demon.

When she reached him in the darkened alley, he pressed her into the nearest wall, leaning close to inhale her enticing scent.

He pulled back a little bit, studying her as she secretly studied him. She had eyes the color of the ocean, fair skin, flawless, and mid-back, midnight blue hair, almost black.

He knew she was looking at him and he knew what she saw; golden eyes, knee-length silver hair, flawless pale skin, and he knew when her eyes fell upon his demonic markings, for her eyes widened. His beautiful face held twin magenta stripes on each cheek, on in the middle of his forehead, there was a violet crescent moon.

He moved the hair from her neck and leaned towards her ear, whispering, "You will serve me, little one…"

"I serve no one…" she whispered back, and he pressed himself closer to her.

"But you will…" he said, his voice smooth and deep as he cupped her cheek in one clawed hand, "You will be my slave for all eternity…" and he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

He pushed his tongue past her lips dipping inside to taste her for just a moment, before flicking her bottom lip, secretly pricking his tongue on one of his demon fangs, drawing his own blood. Then, he dipped into her mouth again, feeding her his blood.

When she tasted the metallic liquid, she pulled away, looking at him. What she saw made her gasp; golden eyes turned crimson, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Vampire…" she whispered, and he pressed his lips to her neck, running his fangs along the curve.

"And soon, you will be as well…" he murmured, biting into her soft, warm flesh.

Once he had consumed enough, he pulled away, licking the wound to seal it. Then, he scooped her into his arms, watching as she died.

"You are mine…" he said, disappearing into the night, his new slave in his arms…

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sesshomaru or Kagome!!!


	3. Chapter Two: Reborn

**Just a Gypsy**

By: Antantaru

_**Chapter Two:**__**Reborn**_

WARNING: Minor sexual material. I put a warning where it starts and ends so if you don't want to read, skip over it.

Ocean eyes fluttered open, deep breaths were drawn. She was awake, newly born.

The young girl sat up, looking around to figure out where she was, what she was doing there. She was sitting on a lush futon, the demon that had taken her sitting beside her. She attempted to get up, to move away from the demon that was so near, but his clawed hand gripped her wrist, dragging her to his lap.

"You are mine, little one…" he whispered, his voice void of emotion, as he nuzzled her neck with his soft lips, "For all eternity…"

"I belong to no one!" she hissed, causing him to nip at her neck in a clear reprimanding way.

"Such disobedience…You should learn to respect your master, little one…" he said, lowering her to bed as he hovered over her.

"I have no master…" she said, trying uselessly to push him away from her.

"Ah, but you do, little one…My name is Sesshomaru, but you _will _call me Master…" he whispered into her ear as he outlined the edge with his hot tongue.

WARNING!!!

Against her will, the girl's body shuddered. She couldn't find the power to hide her body's emotions, the shudders and tremors, which came from the sensation of his tongue on her neck now, from his claws tracing a path along her stomach.

"You can't hide from me, little one…Your body calls out to me…I am your sire…I feel what you feel, I hear what you think…You're telling yourself not to show your emotions…" he licked a path down her throat, finding where her pulse beat strongly, quickly, "But I am causing them, so I know them…" his hand trailed up t cup her breast, evoking a gasp from her throat, "I hear you, little one…I hear what your body is telling me …How it wants me to touch…How you want me to touch…" he ran the pad of his thumb against her beading nipple, causing her to moan in both frustration and pleasure, "Yes…Let me hear you..."

As he kneaded one mound, his tongue found the other through her thin top. He nipped at the hardened bud, causing her to gasp loudly and arch into him. He continued to test her breasts, loving how she reacted to him and his touches.

"I am your master…I own you…" he murmured, moving up to her ear as he released her breast from his fingers.

WARNING OVER!!!

"Never…" she hissed, turning her head away defiantly.

"If you will not admit that I am your master, little one, then you will be locked in my dungeon for all of your eternity…" he said, standing from the bed and pulling her to stand.

"I will admit no such thing…" she said, and he gripped her arm roughly yet gently, pulling her from the room.

"You were warned…" and he led her to the dungeon.

"Guard," he said, signaling the demon guard at the door, "Put her in an empty cell…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, there are no empty cells…' the guard said, looking the girl over.

"Then put her in with someone,. She'll need to feed soon," Sesshomaru said, handing her over and leaving .

As the guard led her to a cell, he began to talk, "What is your name?"

"I am called Kagome…" she said, studying him.

He looked only slightly older than her. He had shaggy black hair and crimson eyes. Through his kimono, she could see his strength. He was breathtaking…

He glanced over at her and caught her gazing at him. He smirked and she flushed, looking down.

"My name is Riku. I am the only guard down here but I take good care of the prisoners. If you need anything, all you need to do is call for me, of ask your cellmate. If you are well behave, and I feel I can trust you, you will be granted free reign of the dungeons…" he said, stopping in front of a cell, "This is your cell. I am positioned three cells down. I will be back in a few moments with some spare kimonos…" he opened the door and guided her in.

As Riku went to get the kimonos, Kagome looked around the large cell. There was a cloth covered window on one wall, two beds, a large water basin in a corner, and a shelf that held books, a pile of kimonos, and what looked like drawing supplies. She looked to the other wall and found it covered in pictured that a child had drawn.

"Kagome, " she heard Riku say and she turned to face him, "Here are two kimonos. There is one for the day, and one to sleep in. Tomorrow, I will take your measurements for one's that fit you better…

"Thank you…" she said, blushing deeply, "Um…Could you…Could you help me put one on?"

"Sure…But why do you need help?" He asked, setting one down.

"I…I've never worn one…I have only worn gypsy clothing…"

"Well, the kimonos we are supplied with down here only have three parts. There is the inner kimono, the outer kimono, and the obi. Alright," he said, taking the inner kimono from the pile, "take off what you have on, but leave on your under wrappings…" he said, and her blush deepened.

"I…I was not given wrappings…We only have them until we turn fifteen, then we trade them in for more provocative clothing, like what I'm wearing…"

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem…We'll just have to tighten the kimono…" he said, turning his back to her and signaling her to undress.

Kagome quickly removed her clothing, folding it and setting it aside, "Okay…I…I'm done…"

"Okay, first, slip this on…" he said, helping her slide the inner kimono on, getting a glance of her perfect breasts, "And now, slip this one on…" he said, his voice choked with slight lust, "And now we tie the obi…" he grabbed it from the bed he had sat it on, "Open your arms and hold them hold them away from your body. Make sure you hold the sleeves away or they will get caught…" she did as instructed and he quickly tied the obi, moving away from her.

"Thank you, Riku…" she said, looking down as another blush tinged her features.

"Anytime…" he said, walking to the cell door, "you should feed now…There is a warm goblet over on the shelf,…Drink that and then get some sleep…" with one glance back, he left, closing the door behind him.

Kagome cautiously lifted the goblet, fining it filled with a delicious smelling liquid. Not giving it a second thought, she drained the contents from the cup. When it was empty, she realized that she had just consumed blood. She thought she would be sick, but she found herself wanting more. Slowly, gaining control of herself, she walked to one of the beds and lay down. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the plush pillow…

DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Sesshomaru or Kagome!!


End file.
